


What Could Have Been

by cazmalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had happened before, but they were both drunk then. Things were different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:
> 
> What if Mary was never killed, John never knew about the supernatural and the boys weren't raised like soldiers? How would a Sam/Dean wincest relationship form under these circumstances?

The doorbell, Dean Winchester, discovered made a funny noise when you kept it pressed for a long time. When you pressed it once it sounded just like every other doorbell across America but when you kept pressing it, not over and over, but just kept your finger on the button, it didn't even sound like a doorbell was supposed to sound.

That was the conclusion that Dean was coming to as the big red door he was standing in front of was wrenched open.

"Dean?" the owner of the house asked in disbelief.

Dean grinned lopsidedly. "Hey, Sammy," he greeted, uncaring about the slur in his voice. "How you doin'?"

Dean pushed his way past Sammy - Sam - and entered the house. It didn't look that different from how it had been the last time Dean had seen it. Dean paused, trying to remember how long it had been since he had been inside the Sam/Jessica residence.

"It's been a long time," Dean commented when he realised he couldn't remember how long it had actually been since he last saw his little brother.

"Six months, Dean," Sam informed him thankfully, solving Dean's dilemma of having to work it out for himself.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked, wandering through the entrance hall, idly glancing at the pictures hung on the wall, as he headed into the kitchen.

"Jake is at baseball practice and Jess has taken Michelle to see mom and dad," Sam answered, following Dean into the kitchen. "You remember them right? Our parents?"

Dean looked at Sam blankly, how could he forget their parents. They were the same parents that grounded him practically every other week when he had been a teenager after all. "Of course I remember them, bitch," Dean muttered, crossing the kitchen and pulling open the fridge. "See, now that's disgusting," Dean grumbled, pointing into the cooling device.

"What is?" Sam asked, looking over Dean's shoulder and into the fridge. Everything appeared to be okay; soda's, yoghurts, salad items.

"There's no beer!" Dean exclaimed, slamming the door closed and turning to face Sam. "Dude, you're so tall," Dean whistled, looking up into his brothers eyes.

"And you're drunk," Sam replied, pushing Dean back a step or two. "I can smell it on your breath. How many beers have you had?" he demanded.

"So I had one!" Dean exclaimed indignantly. "Or two," he added at Sam's raised eyebrow. "Okay, seven," he finally relented. "You happy?"

"You drank seven beers?" Sam repeated. "What the hell's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Dean replied stubbornly.

"Bullshit, Dean," Sam argued. Dean watched as Sam crossed the kitchen and began gathering things to make a strong cup of coffee. "You're not the type of person that gets drunk for no reason. What the hell has happened?"

Dean glared at Sam and took a swig of the coffee. "Fuck," he grimaced. "That'll put some hairs on your chest."

"Dean, you're avoiding the question," Sam pointed out.

"Louise left me, okay?" Dean snapped.

Sam's mouth froze open in surprise. "What?" he eventually asked.

"You heard me," Dean muttered.

"She's leaving you?" Sam repeated. "Why?" he questioned.

"Something to do with the intern she's banging," Dean answered sourly.

"What about Jack?" Sam asked in concern for his five year old nephew.

"He's with Lou's mother. Apparently having a kid is too much for her new highflying lifestyle. I'm gonna-,"

"Stay here until you're sober tomorrow, collect Jack and then bring him here," Sam interrupted.

"Here?" Dean repeated, snorting with laughter. "How would Jess feel about that?" he asked.

"Jess wouldn't care and even if she did," Sam added, "you're my brother. She knows how close we are. Or at least how close we  _were_  before you moved to Los Angles."

Dean rolled his hazel eyes. "Don't start laying the guilt trip on me, Sammy," he instructed. "It's not my fault my soon-to-be-ex-wife got a job in LA."

Sam sighed and lowered his head. "Sorry, that was uncalled for," he apologised.

Dean took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, it was," he muttered.

"I'm," Sam nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about Lou," he eventually said.

Dean waved his hand dismissively. "Nah," he shook his head, "never really liked the bitch anyway," he lied.

Sam half-smiled and crossed the room to pull Dean into a hug. "Liar," he muttered.

Dean chuckled weakly and hugged Sam back. "You know me," Dean grinned. "I bounce back quickly."

"Yeah," Sam whispered, pulling back a little and looking down in Dean’s eyes.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Sam wasn’t sure which one of them made the first move but somehow Dean’s lips were pressed against Sam’s own in a soft kiss.

Both of their eyes widened in surprise when they realised what happened and they sprang apart quickly.

"Oh god," Sam groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Crap," he muttered.

Dean laughed at his brother’s awkwardness. "Calm down, Sammy," he grinned. "It’s not the end of the world. It’s happened before."

"Yeah," Sam breathed, "but we were dunk then, that’s the difference."

"Well, I’m drunk now, if it’s any consolation," Dean laughed, stepping closer to Sam and pressing their lips together.

"But I’m not," Sam whispered. He was trying desperately not to respond to his older brother’s kisses but the memory of how good Dean felt was soon invading his senses.

"Well, pretend you are," Dean whispered in his ear before running his tongue down Sam’s neck, pausing to suck of the vein that was quivering underneath his touch.

Sam groaned and buried his hands in Dean’s hair, pulling his older brother’s head closer as Sam hungrily devoured his mouth.

"See," Dean smirked, "I knew you couldn’t resist me," he added.

Sam glared, "Shut up," he growled, seconds before he proceeded to kiss the smirk off Dean’s face. Sam glanced at the clock over Dean’s shoulder and pulled away before Dean could say anything. "Jess is back in an hour," he breathed. "We don’t have time."

"Not for sex," Dean pointed out, grabbing Sam and pulling him closer. "But there are other things we could do," he added, kissing Sam passionately as his hands slid down Sam’s torso into his trousers.

~

"Uncle Dean!" Michelle cried the instant Dean had stepped across the threshold.

"Hey, kid," Dean grinned, leaning down and hugging his niece. "You remember your cousin Jack, don’t you?" he asked, stepping aside and letting his own son enter the house.

Michelle nodded her head, her pigtails swaying with her movements. "Do you want to play with action figures?" she asked Jack, who nodded his head tentatively. "Jake has some upstairs," she informed him, grabbing Jack’s hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Dean laughed and shook his head, looking up at Sam. "Looks like me staying in a motel last night was the better idea," Dean commented.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "Jess is at the market getting groceries," he added, closing the door behind his brother.

"And you’re sure she has no problem with this?" Dean asked nervously.

"None," Sam assured him. "You’re staying in the guest bedroom and Jack can bunk in with Jake until you get back on your feet."

Dean smiled, listening to where the kids were, before pulling Sam closer. "Thank you," he whispered, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

Sam grinned. "You’re my brother, what kind of person would I be if I didn’t help out?" he chuckled. "Although you may want to watch what you wear around me. You look very hot in those jeans," he added as he followed Dean into the kitchen. "I might just have to jump you."

Dean chuckled and wiggled his ass at Sam, causing the younger Winchester to laugh and roll his eyes at his brother’s antics.


End file.
